Perfect for You
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: What if Natalie and Henry's meeting in the practice room wasn't a coincidence? A series of HenNat oneshots. bad summary...REVIEW PLEASE! Rating MAY go up in future chapters...
1. A Distant Dream

**A/N: Hey everyone! New story! Ok, so I don't know how I started this, but it's working…So, this is just a series of oneshots about our favorite couple (It's HenNat, duh? What else? Lol…) And I decided to mesh up the story a bit. **

**P.S. If you'll notice I'm trying to get the chapter titles to be from "The Word of Your Body" and its reprise from Spring Awakening.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Shall I continue?**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* I don't own N2N….or Henry….or "the Word of Your Body"…or Ernst….(just cuz he's in the song, ha!)**

_A Distant Dream_

Twelve-year-old Natalie cautiously walked through the doors of her new school. She felt completely awkward, being the new student. Her family had just moved here after a terrible fire had destroyed their old home. She looked at her schedule again carefully. She was supposed to report to her homeroom by now. She looked around the hallway, not finding it anywhere.

She went to turn around when suddenly, a boy ran into her in a hurry. Unfortunately, not making good impression on the other students, he knocked her down by accident, her books scattered across the floor.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry…" He bent down to help her up. Angrily, she accepted his gesture and allowed him to grab onto her hand and help to pull her up.

She sighed, looking at her books all over the ground. "Thanks…"

She went to go retrieve them quickly, trying to avoid him at all costs. But he ran over to help her. She managed to pick up every book except for one. She went to grab it when she felt his hand brush over hers. She removed her hand quickly and stood up, letting him grab the book for her.

"'_The Classical Musician's Anthology'_?" He muttered, looking at the book. "I'm guessing you're taking music class…"

"Um, yeah…" She looked down at her watch, still unsure of where her homeroom was.

"What do you play?"

"Piano…"

Enthusiastically, he quickly replied, "Me too! What period do you have it?"

"Uh…" She took a moment to look at her schedule. "Fourth?"

"Really? Me too! I'll see you then, gotta get to homeroom…"

He began to walk away, but quickly, and reluctantly, she shouted towards him, "Hey, do you think you can help me find my homeroom?"

"You're a newbie, huh? Well, let's have a look…" He grabbed her schedule and looked at the homeroom number at the top. "232? You're in luck. That's mine too. Just follow me."

Cautiously, she followed his lead as they finally reached her homeroom. Quietly, the boy tried to sneak in to the room, but the teacher immediately caught him.

"Henry Davis, you're five minutes late for class. That's a demerit."

The boy whose name was apparently Henry, tried to reason with her. "But I was just helping the new student find her classroom. I don't see how that's demerit-worthy."

The teacher sighed let him scurry off to his desk. Her eyes quickly fell upon Natalie, who was too nervous to do anything other than stare. "Well, you must be Natalie…"

The teacher let her in and announced to the class, "Everyone, I'd like for you to listen up. We have a new student starting here today. Her name is Natalie Goodman. I expect you all to treat her with respect and kindness. Now, let's finish our role call…"

She told Natalie to pick any empty seat around the room. There were a few, but the people around them gave her challenging and nasty stares. A bit intimidated, she turned for the seat in front of Henry, at least knowing that he wouldn't treat her like everyone else was.

As role call continued, he leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "If you need anything else, don't be afraid to ask."

She felt herself shudder a bit as his lips came so close to her. She nodded a little, signaling to him that she got his message and hoping he would move away. He did, to her relief. And within minutes, the bell ran for first period to begin.

She had History first period. She knew no one in her class. She seemed to be the brightest though, raising her hand every five minutes to answer a question. Next she had Algebra, which flew by quicker than she thought. Third period was Physical Science with one of the most boring, monotonous teachers she'd ever had.

Fourth period came quicker than expected. Cautiously, she walked into the music room, looking around for Henry. He sat at the huge piano, playing furiously. She walked up to him quietly, not wanting to disrupt his vibe.

She waited for him to finish before tapping his shoulder and complimenting him. "That was really good…."

"Oh. Thanks. Why don't you try?"

"Oh, I-I can't…really…"

"No! Go ahead!"

He got up from the bench and let her sit. Running over to her pile of books, he grabbed her anthology and flipped to a random page. She stared at it intently. Mozart. Without hesitation, she quickly began to pound on the keys, getting into the mood of the sonata. Angry.

She _was_ angry. She had to move to a stupid new town and a stupid new school all because her fucked up mother decided to burn the house down. People thought she was weird because she was smart. They thought she was weird because of her mother. She was weird for befriending Henry. Music was the one place where none of that mattered.

She finished the piece with a final flare, leaving Henry speechless.

"Wow…"

"What?"

"That was…great…"

She blushed, causing her to curse in her mind at her girly attitude. "Thanks…"

She quickly grabbed the book and went to go sit down in the little folding chairs the music teacher set up for her students. To her slight dismay after her stupid showcase of hormones, Henry came following after, taking a seat right next to her.

"Hey, Sit with me at lunch today." It wasn't a question. "I know how it sucks to be the new kid. Trust me, you need to learn your way around here. And no one's less screwed up in the head than me. You'll be like my protégée."

She tried to smile, but she was already overcome by nerves. A boy, a boy who _wasn't_ a close friend, had just asked to eat lunch with him. In junior high, this was huge.

"Ok…I'd like that…" _Damn…_she thought. _That's not what I wanted to say!_

"Cool…It's right after class anyway. But first…Good luck trying to beat Mr. 1st Chair Piano Man, here. Three years in a row…"

The class was finally all filled in when a girl overheard Henry's last comment. "Well, maybe's that's 'cause you're the only one who plays, dumbass."

"Hey, I'm just trying to prepare the newbie for what's to come when I kick her ass."

Natalie scoffed playfully and threw her hands on her hips. "When you kick _my_ ass? I think it's gonna be the other way around…"

"Oh really, now?"

"Yeah…"

"We'll see about that."

The both of them broke out into quiet laughter as class began. She couldn't help but to notice something about Henry. He was just so nice to her. Were all guys like that? She shook the thought from her head, about ready to duel him.

She knew there was something about him that just made him…different. And she liked it.

**A/N: So…..what did you think? Cute, huh? Should I go on?**

**Reviews, anyone?**


	2. You're Gonna Be Wounded

**A/N: Yay! Updates! Ok, so this one's kind of Henry-centric. Lots of mentions of drug usage. And you all know why. It's kind of sad…poor Henry….**

**Review please!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own N2N or Henry…POOR HENRY!**

_You're Gonna Be Wounded_

It had been exactly a year since Henry Davis had met the most amazing girl in the world: Natalie Goodman. He knew he was in love from the moment he set eyes on her. She was beautiful: the timid face that he watched grow into a calm one, the big, brown eyes that seemed to sparkle, the curly hair to match…

She'd changed though. It was at the end of last year. She hooked up with Jack Parker, one of the trumpet players in their music class. Of course, leave it to the trumpeters to get the girls. Not to mention that he was the star of the football players. Henry was way out of her league now.

At the end of the day, he walked outside to catch the bus, the one he usually rode home with Natalie on. And she was there all right. With her boyfriend. She was laughing, smiling. She looked…happy. Happier than he'd ever seen her. She walked up to him quickly.

"Hey, Henry!" She threw him that same smile.

"Hey…" he smiled back, even though on the inside he wanted to break down.

"So…what's up? It seems like we haven't talked in, like, forever!"

"Yeah…I mean, nothing's really up with me…You know, family problems and such…"

She sighed uncomfortably. "I can relate…"

Right before he opened his mouth to say something, her boyfriend Jack came strutting over to her, protectively throwing his arm around her.

"Oh. Sorry to interrupt your little conversation." He gave Henry an evil, rival glare. "We have to go, Nat."

"Oh, ok." She began to walk away with Jack when she noticed that Henry wasn't joining them on the bus. "Are you taking the bus with us?"

"No…" he lied. "I'm waiting for my sister…"

"Ok…Bye, Henry!"

"Bye…"

He watched as she boarded the bus with Jack. He felt so stupid. That was his only ride home. But he watched how happy she was. He was glad that she was happy, though. The bus quickly left as he could see her figure shrinking into the distance. He realized that he had to get home sooner or later. So he decided to walk.

He arrived at home only to find his father's car missing, a sign that scared him. Quietly opening the door, he found his older sister Holly sitting at the kitchen table, doing homework.

"Henry? What the hell are you doing home so late?"

"I walked…"

"Why?"

"'Cause I missed the bus…."

"Um…_why?_ You're acting kind of weird. Are you sick or something?"

"_Love_ sick…"

He sighed and fell back into the chair next to Holly as she giggled. "So, it's a girl?"

"Yeah…"

"Who?!"

He felt a little reluctant to tell his sister, but… "You know my friend Natalie, right?"

"You _like _her?!"

"Yeah…"

Her arms flew around him, puling him into a choking embrace. "Aww…my little baby brother has a crush…"

"Let go!" he shouted, squirming in her arms. "I'm not four anymore!"'

"Yes…you're four_teen…_I'm sorry…and what the hell do I know? I'm just a stupid high school graduate…"

She let go of him and returned to her homework. He was a bit shocked. She never did her homework when she was in high school. What made college any different?

"So…what are you doing home? It's, like, September…"

She looked up at him carefully. "I dunno…Mom told me to come home…so I did. She said she wants to tell us something."

"L-Like what?"

"I don't know…but whatever it is, I'm not liking it…"

He fixed himself in the chair again and, as if on cue, his mother entered the room, completely miserable. She looked like she'd been crying.

"He's here now…" Holly piped up, looking up at her mother pitifully.

"Well, now that your brother decided to show up…" She gave Henry an angry glare, which was unusual for her. "I have something I have to tell you…"

He was terrified to hear what was going on. He knew it was something bad.

"Y-Your father and I….well,….we're getting a divorce."

Holly's face was shocked, nothing more, nothing less. Henry on the other hand, was a big difference. He froze and just gave his mother a look of disbelief, tears forming in his eyes.

"Wh-What?"

"It's just not working for us, Henry. I'm sorry…"

"B-But…what about us? What about me?!"

"This isn't about _you."_

"But he's _my_ father! Why are you-?!"She control herself any longer. She lashed out at him and just yelled. "That's enough! I don't want to hear another word about this! You act like this is only hurting you! Well, your sister's hurting, _I'm_ hurting! And that does not give you the right to-!"

"God, this is fucked!"

"I said THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"Just fuck off!!"

And without another word, he angrily ran up the stairs to his room, where he shut the door quickly behind him.

He didn't know what to do. His first instinct was to tell someone, get some consolation. Who else to call but Natalie?

But he got her voicemail.

_Hi! You've reached my phone. I'm not here at the moment. Please leave your name and all those other phone message things. Oh and Jack says hi too. Bye!_

He hung up immediately. That last line rang through his head. _Jack says hi too. Jack says hi too._

He hated that boy. _Hated_ him. As more rants about stupid Jack filled his head, he heard a knock at his door,

"Just piss off, ok?"

"It's me, dumbass. Let me in."

It was Holly. Slowly he went to open the door for her. She had something hidden behind her back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit…"

"Well, I think I have something to cheer you up."

She took out a small bag full of a dark substance and what looked like a few joints. His eyes widened as he saw what she pulled from behind her back.

"You want me to smoke pot?!"

"Um, yeah. It helps. Trust me. How do you think I passed finals last year?"

"B-But-!"

"You've gotta stop being the good guy, Henry. You'll get nowhere like that. Don't you want to forget this stupid divorce? Get your girl?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Then…"

She held a joint out to him. Reluctantly, he took it from her, staring at it in his hand. Her hand flew to her pocket as she grabbed a tiny lighter and tossed it to him before leaving the room like nothing ever happened. Without hesitation, he lit the joint and took a long drag, not sure of what he was doing.

The smoke burned his throat as he coughed and choked, pulling the thing from his mouth. How could something like that be so helpful? He didn't think twice before putting it back in his mouth. He knew it was disgusting and that it made him sick to his stomach, but he would've done anything to get away for a while. His parents, the divorce, Natalie…nothing mattered anymore. All that mattered was that he finally found a place where he could be free.

For months he found himself smoking more and more. Holly would hook him up with more when she came to visit.

"You're so fucking lucky." She'd say. "You don't know how much shit I went through to get that here."

She'd lie to everyone. Said it was medical marijuana for her poor little brother with ADD. And they believed her, even though the doctors had stopped practicing that a long time ago.

But the worst part was that his parents didn't notice a thing. He thought maybe once they'd seen how different he acted when he was high, how miserable and red his eyes were, just maybe they would care. But they did nothing. His mother didn't even seem to notice that he would sit alone in his room every night, trying to get his mind off of everything.

But there was one person who _did_ notice.

Around the end of the school year, the student council always held a dance for the eighth grade class. Everyone went with their dates and their friends, having one more good time before going off to different high schools.

The dance had come too quickly for Natalie. Originally, she wasn't planning on coming, but Jack had forced her to, ready to go show her off again. He'd been acting like an ass lately. Treating her like an object rather than a person, his prized possession. She planned on breaking up with him tonight. So she slipped into a nice dress and headed out to the dance.

As soon as she got there she was greeted by a bunch of her friends who were chatting away about this girl and that guy. She walked into the gym where the dance was being held in search of Jack. He was nowhere to be found. She looked around talking to people she knew when suddenly she noticed the door to the school hallway slammed closed. She felt odd suspicion about it and followed the trail. Peeking through the window she couldn't believe what she saw.

There was Jack, all right. Making out with the girl from her music class. Angrily, she opened the door without thinking.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

The two pulled away and Jack stared guiltily at his girlfriend. "Look, Nat, I can explain-!"

"Oh, no need to! 'Cause we're through!"

"But, Nat-!"

"AND DON'T CALL ME 'NAT!'"!

Furiously, she stormed away from him, tears running down her face. She never had her heart broken before. She couldn't even explain the pain either. She just sat in the corner of the room and cried.

"Natalie?"

She looked up from her tears only to find Henry standing in front of her. He looked terrible. Like he just got out of a car accident or something. His eyes were bloodshot and he just had on a stupid smile.

"Henry? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come."

He sat down next to her, his arm draping around her shoulder. Uncomfortably, she tried to move away.

"Can you please not touch me? I'm kind of having a moment…"

"Oh, I get it." He stated angrily. "So I can't touch you, but he can as much as he wants?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your fucking boyfriend…"

She grabbed his arm and brought it back down. "We're not together anymore. I dumped him. And why do you care?"

"What did he do?"

"Nothing… he just cheated on me."

She got up and tried to walked away, but he grabbed onto her arm, stopping her.

"That's not nothing. He hurt you."

"Yeah, but-!"

"But what?" He started to lead her towards the wall, whispering in her ear. "I would never hurt you, Natalie."

She could tell that he smelled like smoke, now that he was so close to her. She tried to escape, but he had her pinned against the wall.

"Henry, what are you-?!"

But before she could finish, his lips were soon pressed against hers. He didn't realize what he was doing. He was already so high. Natalie, on the other hand, was terrified. She trusted him. And now he just decided to kiss her? His lips kept wanting more, refusing to stop. But the little bit of common sense he had left told him to stop or risk losing her. So another long kiss later, he stopped…because she'd smacked his face away from her own.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!" She cried, tears still streaming down her face.

"Nothing's wrong…"

"No! Something's wrong! You wouldn't scare me like that…"

He let her words sink in. He scared her. She was afraid of him now. He'd just lost every chance of being with her.

"I don't know what you mean…" Of course he knew what she meant.

"H-Henry…."

And without another word, she darted away from him in tears. Henry sat there and cursed under his breath. He couldn't believe what he did. He'd told her that he would never hurt her. And he did.

Now she was wounded far beyond repair.

**A/N: POOR HENRY! And poor Nat…Jack's such a jerk… lol…**

**Reviews?**


	3. The Word of My Wanting

**A/N: What's this? Another chapter?! ALREADY?! Yepp! It's true! So here's some fluff cuz the last chapter was dramatic and angsty. Awwww….I love HenNat when it's fluffy….**

**Actually….I love HenNat all the time…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own N2N or Henry….or else he would TOTALLY be my boyfriend…**

_The Word of My Wanting_

Sixteen-year-old Natalie sat alone in the practice room, playing and playing until she got her damn sonata right. It wasn't going well. She didn't understand. When she played every other day, she'd get it down pat. But this time, something just felt different. Like someone was watching her. And someone was.

Little did she know that Henry was sitting outside of the door, listening intently to her playing. He felt terrible that they hadn't talked in years. He wanted to make it up to her. Show her that he really cared for her. So he quietly walked into the room.

She just continued to play, even though she knew someone was in the room now. Hitting yet another wrong note, she cursed and turned around to see who it was. Her face fell completely as she saw it was Henry.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh…" he stuttered, looking around nervously. "I was just….listening…"

"Really?"

"Really…"

She stared at him long and hard as if she was trying to read his thoughts, she quickly turned back to the piano and tried to play some more. But she couldn't concentrate with Henry in the room. Something about him being there distracted her.

"You sound great…" he commented, taking a seat next to her at the piano bench,

"I sound like shit…"

"No…it's good. Why've you been in here so much?"

She turned away from him, avoiding eye contact at all costs. "Just….practicing. I have an audition in two months and I've gotta practice."

"What are you auditioning for?"

"A full ride to Yale."

Henry couldn't help but admit that he wasn't as surprised as he thought he would be. He knew she'd be the one going to the Ivy League school, getting the degrees, having a successful job. He was excited for her anyway.

"So…what happens if you get said full ride?"

"I graduate early. Get the hell out of here."

This is where he drew the line. He refused to let her leave. He couldn't. Not when he just got her back. So he thought of an idea. A plan to keep her by his side.

"Hey…do you think you can…come over?"

"Today?"

"Um…yeah…"

She threw him a confused glare and looked him in the eyes for the first time in years. "You're not gonna try to make out with me?"

"Nope…" _Unless you want me to,_ he thought to himself, smiling.

"Well…."

"You…wanna go?"

"M'kay…"

He angrily cursed himself silently, an awkward silence taking hold over the two. They walked out of the building and into the parking lot where both of their cars sat.

"I'll drive." Henry volunteered to Natalie's dismay.

"But-"

"I'll drive you in the morning, don't worry."

She reluctantly accepted his gesture before getting into his rundown car. She was a bit confused. Why was he being so nice to her? Was he planning something? What was going to happen when they got back to his house? She could only think of the worst as she regretted getting in the car with him.

* * *

Within minutes, they'd reached his house. From the looks of it, no one was home. Except for them. She cautiously opened the car door and stepped out, watching his every move carefully. He unlocked the front door and held it open for her, like a perfect gentleman.

As she entered, she no longer felt that awkwardness. It felt homey and secure. Like she was meant to be there. She looked around spotting what happened to be an old family photo with a newer one placed over it. She glanced down at the older one first. Everyone had smiles on their faces, like everything was great.

"I was ten when we took that." Henry informed her, catching her looking at it. "Before my parents split."

"They look so happy…why'd they end it?"

"I dunno…I guess some thing are just meant to be…"

Oh, how she could relate to that statement…Grabbing the newer photo she noticed drastic changes. "When was this taken?"

"Like three months ago."

She could tell. He was no longer the puny little happy child she saw in the first picture, but a seventeen-year-old unsmiling, pot-smoking twig of a young man. The older man in the photo was different as well. He didn't have the same warm, friendly look the man in the first picture did. This man was coarse-looking, tough and strict.

"Who's that?" She asked, pointing him out.

"My step dad."

She stared at the angry-looking man again. "He doesn't look too thrilled to be there…"

"Nope…he hates me anyway…"

She took a minute to think. He had it almost as bad as she did at home. Insane lives, fucked up parents who didn't give a shit about what they did. They both just needed an escape. She never realized it before, but the two of them had more in common then they thought.

"Why'd you bring me here, anyway?" she asked him cautiously.

Biting his lip nervously, he slowly grabbed onto her hands and looked her straight in her deep brown eyes.

"I-I don't want you to leave."

"What?"

"For Yale. I want you to stay."

"Y-You do?"

He nodded as he gripped her hands a little tighter. "I…I love you, Nat."

She just froze and gave him an over-exaggerated look of disbelief. "_What?!"_

"I love you. I really do. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I mean, I've loved you since the day we met. You just…I don't know…we click."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Here he was: her best friend in junior high. Confessing his _love_ for her?! "H-Henry…I-"

"I know. I sound stupid, right?"

"No…" He anxiously looked up at her with a slight hope. "Actually…I think it's kind cute. Creepy, yes. But still cute."

The biggest smile she had ever seen on a person spread across his face. "Really? So…"

"So what?"

"Does that mean we're, like, a thing?"

"You mean like a couple?"

"Well….yeah…"

She was stunned. She hadn't had a boyfriend since the eighth grade. She'd tried to avoid boys after she got her heart broken by the last one. But somehow, Henry seemed different from those boys.

"I mean, I don't know…I've never really gotten over how my ex hurt me like that…I don't wanna go through that again…"

He stepped closer to her, his hand gently brushing against her cheek as he whispered sweetly, "I will _never_ hurt you, Nat…I love you. More than anything else."

Before she could say anything, he kissed her lips softly, taking in the beauty of the moment. This time she didn't fight back. She wanted it too. She wanted him. He wanted her. It seemed practically perfect.

"Henry?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too…"

And once again they kissed, soon falling into each other's arms, embracing like there was no tomorrow. If only the happiness she felt with him could've stayed….

**A/N: Yes…it's short. I know…but I HAD to finish it! So…what do you think so far?**

**More to come! Some Junkie Nat coming our way…**

**Reviews?**


	4. Don't Feel a Thing You Wish

**A/N: WHAT's THIS?!?!?! A THIRD CHAPTER?! Three in one day, folks! That's a record! Ok, this is RATED M! (told you the rating would go up!) For drug usage, adult themes, and language. The whole shebang. **

**It's Junkie Nat, so what else are you expecting?**

**I promise something fluffy next! I was thinking some Spring Formal Dance?**

**(P.S. I think I'm gonna finish this one before I continue "Whispering" cuz this one's easier to write and it's quicker!) **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Next to Normal…blah, blah, blah….**

_Don't Feel a Thing You Wish_

Natalie inhaled deeply as she felt the cool winter breeze against her face. She never remembered a day in her life that she was outside during winter in nothing but a tank top and a short skirt, her tall high heels clicking against the cement as she walked. She purposely never brought a jacket when she went clubbing for three reasons.

**Reason 1:** Dancing while surrounded by at least two hundred other people or more could make anyone hot and uncomfortable.

**Reason 2:** If and when Henry tagged along, she'd at least have something to show off to him, to turn him on. She knew that he couldn't resist staring at her, especially when it came to her slender, bare legs, dying to twist themselves around him, to pull him closer than she'd ever imagined.

**Reason 3:** Club bouncers are the most perverted men out there. They all knew she was underage, and sixteen at that. While most of the teens from her school who snuck out and went clubbing had those corny fake ID's, Natalie didn't need one. Maybe they felt bad for her, seeing her sad, terrified face night after night. Or maybe they just thought they'd get lucky as they noticed her half-exposed breasts hanging out of her shirt, the tiny skirt that went half-way up her thighs.

Either way, she became immune to the cold. Cold was no longer a feeling for her. Now, there was only ecstasy, angst, and misery.

She had walked up to her favorite club, the one where no one knew who she was. As she reached the bouncer, she just gave him a sexy wink and he let her in immediately. She found herself a table by the bar, pulling out the numerous pill bottles she had stuffed in her purse. Grabbing a bottle of water from the bar, she downed at least ten different pills. It took a moment for them to work, but still she hardly felt anything. Walking back over to the bar, she seductively ordered a vodka shot, which she downed almost as fast as the pills. She still didn't feel anything.

* * *

At least four shots later, she was finally beginning to get that swelling empty feeling that she loved so much. She dropped her drink off at her little table before running over to the dance floor, trying to get some guy to dance with her. There were tons of men eyeing her, both around her age and older. If Henry had been there, they would've been on their way home by now.

But she kept going. Grinding with any man she came across, even though she got tons of dirty looks from the women there. But soon, she found a man who decided to play along with her and dance. He was at least twenty-two, if not older. The two of them managed every lewd dance possible to any song that came on.

"So what's your name, babe?" He asked her over the booming music.

"Natalie…" she shouted back. "You?"

"The name's Adam." He took a moment to place his hands on her waist. "You're a pretty good dancer…"

"You too…" she giggled, almost stumbling over her own feet she was so drunk. His hands slid further down, now touching her almost bare thighs as she let out a moan. He smiled as he placed his lips on her neck, kissing her passionately. For a moment, she seemed to forget everything. She forgot that her mother was in the hospital getting electrocuted every day. She forgot that it was already way past her curfew and her father would never even know she was gone. She forgot that Henry was probably sitting by his phone waiting for her to call and pick her up.

She seemed to forget so much that she didn't even notice that Adam had dragged her off to the bathroom. He pulled her inside an empty stall and locked the door. He pinned her against the wall and just kissed her. And she kissed him back, like nothing had ever happened. She was ready to go all the way. She felt his hands traveling around her body, loving every minute of it.

But things seemed to get blurrier and blurrier. Her vision was getting fuzzy. She could only hear the muffled booms of the music outside and quiet mumbles of her own protesting…Then everything got dark….

* * *

"Natalie? Nat?!"

She awoke with a jolt, breathing heavily. She had no idea what happened or where she was. All she could see was that she was in the backseat of someone's car, wrapped in old junky jacket. She thought the car was awfully familiar. And she was right.

She looked up only to find Henry staring down at her.

She groaned and propped herself up on the seat. "H-Henry?"

Henry gave off a sigh of relief and embraced her as best as he could. But soon that relieved feeling was gone. Now he was pissed.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I…I…"

"How much did you drink?!"

"I dunno…like, five shots…"

He groaned and angrily asked, "And what are you on?"

"Umm…Xanex…the little white one…umm…"

"Nat, that's fucked up."

She rolled her eyes and went to lay back down. "What happened?"

"You passed out cold in the bathroom. You were with some guy."

"I was?"

"Yeah and you were _this_ close to being raped or something. If I hadn't called you and if that guy who went to clean the stalls hadn't found you and that guy, who knows what could've happened."

She turned away from him angrily. She just stared out the window and pretended to be paying attention to that instead.

"I could've lost you tonight. And I would've never forgiven myself for that."

"I knew what I was doing…" she muttered quietly.

"If you knew what you were doing, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Well, _I _wouldn't have to be in this mess if you weren't such a goody son of a bitch!"

"Well you know, I wouldn't _be _such a bitch if _you _weren't such an irresponsible, fucked up whore!"

She stopped everything that she was doing and gave him a pitifully miserable stare. She couldn't believe that he would actually call her that. _A fucked up whore…_she thought dejectedly. _I'm just his whore…_

"Oh, God, Nat…I'm sorry…" He tried to apologize, realizing what he said, gently grabbing onto her arm. "I don't know what came over me, I just-!"

"Just save it…."

"Natalie….?"

"I don't wanna hear it….Can you just take me home?"

Miserably, he nodded, giving in to her commands. He felt terrible about what he said. But deep down, he knew it needed to be spoken. He hated the way he was feeling now, angry with her instead of in love with her. But she was scaring him. He needed to make sure she was safe.

Even if it meant breaking her heart.

**A/N: Awwww! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT MEANS!**

**Fluff is next!**

**Reviews are the Henry to my Natalie!**


	5. How I Want You

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update…School…Chemistry's evil…lol…**

**Ok, this one is fluffy! YAY FLUFF! **

**Ick…I'm sick again…I feel like crap and I can't sleep…**

**Hmmm…maybe some REVIEWS will help!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, N2N is not mine, blah, blah, blah…**

_How I Want You_

_I think we need to take some time off…_

That's all Natalie remembered hearing. It was about two months since their huge fight. March 1st, to be exact. She scoffed as she remembered what he told her only two months ago.

Henry said that she needed some time alone, to think about her problem, her family. He'd back off for a while. He wasn't leaving her. He would never do that. But he just wanted her safe.

Too bad that didn't last…

In fact, in a few hours he was coming over to pick her up. He had invited her, or pressured her rather, into going to the stupid spring formal dance their school always held. She never went. She always thought that it was too cheesy, a bunch of Barbie-doll girls in slutty dresses with guys who couldn't even see straight. But it was either go or listen to Henry whine some more, which she was sick and tired of.

She searched through her closet for some sort of dress, any dress. She couldn't believe that he actually talked her into this…and the night before too! She found a knee-length blue dress, not to casual, not too formal. Perfect. Natalie was never one of those girls who loved to dress up in frills and lace and bounce around in full, puffy skirts. She'd stick to her jeans.

As she slipped the dress on, she went to look at herself in the mirror. She thought she looked nice. The neckline dipped a little to far, but she could always fix that. Her hair was pulled into a simple, half-ponytail, trying to look decent.

Overall, she just _liked_ the way she looked. She didn't _love _it. She'd been feeling like that lately, a bit self-conscious, upset about her appearance. But she knew Henry wouldn't care…..

Would he?

* * *

Henry was purely ecstatic, constantly eyeing his watch to check for the time. 8 o'clock, they'd agreed on. He didn't even know if she was going. He didn't force her to, it was more of a friendly suggestion. But either way, he had his hopes up.

His suit jacket was still sitting neatly ironed on his bed, practically the only neat thing in his room. He grabbed it and gave himself one last look in the mirror before heading downstairs.

Sitting at the kitchen table, chattering about God knows what, was his mother and his stepfather, Sam. He still wasn't sure if he even liked his stepfather. It's not like they ever spent any time together or talked.

"Oh, Henry…" his mother cooed, running towards him to fuss over his jacket. "You look like such a gentleman…"

"Well…that's kind of what I was shooting for…"

"Well, good then. Except…" Her hand flew to his head, brushing a few stray hairs away. "There. Perfect."

_Perfect…_he thought. _I'm finally perfect…_

"Thanks…"

She stopped in her tracks as the phone began to ring loudly. "I'll go get that…"

She quickly ran from the room leaving Henry and Sam in an awkward silence. He didn't know what to say. Like he spent enough time with the guy to know about him?

"So…" Sam began quietly.

"Yeah…."

"I hear you're taking your friend to this dance?"

"_Girl_friend, actually."

Sam gave him a look of satisfaction. "Girlfriend? That's always interesting…you two doing anything…afterwards?"

"Um…should we?"

His stepfather chuckled and pat him on the back. On the outside, he laughed along, pretending to care. But in the inside he just felt like screaming 'DON'T TOUCH ME YOU BASTARD!'

"You know what I meant by that, right?"

"Um…yeah…."

"So, you're not…._intimate?_"

"Well…define intimate…"

But before Sam could respond, Henry's mother quickly reentered the room, looking a bit disappointed.

"Henry…"

He sighed hopelessly and just asked, "What happened?"

"That was Natalie."

_Oh, shit…_he thought to himself. "U-Um…what did she want?" _I swear to God, if I have to go and get her again…_

"She said she might not be able to come to the dance."

"What?" he asked miserably, like he hadn't heard her the first time.

"She said something about her mother…"

Henry sighed with relief a bit. She was safe at least. He could understand her reasoning. It was her mother, and he knew she needed all the help she could get. He wondered why Natalie was going with her. She always liked to stay clear of her mother's affairs unless she was directly affected. But he could only wonder…

* * *

Natalie sat alone in the waiting room of the doctor's office, staring at her cell phone. She started to text Henry, considering that he was probably worried about her and she had nothing better to do.

**Natalie: Hey…I'm sorry about this. Please don't hate me. **

It took him a few minutes but he finally responded.

**Henry: Why would I hate you?**

**Natalie: Cuz I'm a suckish girlfriend…**

**Henry: No you're not…**

**Natalie: Yes, I am. Stop denying it… **

**Henry: Natalie, you don't suck and I love you. So…are you coming?**

But before she could respond she noticed her mother coming out of the office, looking a bit solemn.

"Natalie….we need to talk…"

* * *

Henry had arrived at the dance anyway, hoping that Natalie would show up eventually. She didn't respond to his text which meant one of two things:

1.) Something bad happened.

2.) She was blowing him off.

He personally hoped it was the first one, even though he hated seeing her miserable like that. But he knew she couldn't be blowing him off. She wouldn't _dare_ to. Ever since their fight, she was more cautious around him. She knew that it was her actions that got them there. She didn't want to hurt him again.

Henry looked up at the clock on the gym wall. 9 o'clock. An hour had passed. She was still nowhere to be seen. He decided to go and just sit in the few chairs they had set up, listening to song after song. Each one reminded him of Natalie. How back when her whole clubbing escapade seemed fun and adventurous. He would always watch her dance. He loved the way her body just knew how to keep in time with the music. He'd always think of it as a pianist's ability.

A slow song had come on now. He miserably scanned the crow in front of him, girls and guys in each others' arms, moving slowly together. He sighed and only thought about him and Natalie over the past few months, how much they'd come together and how far they'd broken apart. He thought it was hopeless…until he saw a tiny figure in a shocking blue dress make its way through the crowd and over to him.

It was Natalie.

He was stunned. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her long, curly hair, the way her dress flowed around her when she walked. She looked like a goddess, she was so beautiful. He didn't say a word until she reached him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

He looked around awkwardly, not knowing what to say now. "You…look amazing…"

"Thanks…It was kind of last minute…."

"I-I can't tell. I mean, just…_wow…_"

She giggled a little and blushed, feeling foolish for acting so immature. "Again, thanks."

He heard the song still playing and gathered his courage to ask her, "Um…you wanna dance?"

"Sure…"

He held his hand out to her and she took it as he led her out to the dance floor. She could feel his one arm snake around her back and his other grab onto her hand, pulling her close to him. She didn't know what to do now. Should she keep silent? Should she start talking?

"So what happened with your mom?" he asked her quietly.

"I don't know…she left her treatment. And then we had this sappy, heartfelt conversation. Then I came here…."

"So…everything's good?" She didn't answer him, only worrying him more. "What?"

Quietly, she looked up at him, meeting his eyes for a moment. "D-Do you think I'm…crazy?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No! Why would I?"

"Because…I might end up crazy."

"So?"

"_So?!_ I don't want you to go through what I've been going through my whole life. I don't want you to have to worry about me. I just…I don't want you to get hurt like I did."

Both of his arms now wrapped around her, pulling her up to him, close enough for her to lay her head on his shoulder.

"I know you don't want to hurt me. But sometimes the wounding is good. And you know I will never leave you. I'll stay right with you through everything. You know why?"

"Why?"

Instead of speaking, he gently lifted her chin up to him as he kissed her softly and lovingly. "Because I love you, Natalie. You're perfect. And I don't care what you say, that's what I think."

He smiled with satisfaction and let her head rest back on his shoulder. But she refused. She kept looking straight at him, as if she were confused about what he just said. Without saying a word, she went to kiss him again, wrapping her own arms around him, smiling.

"I love you too."

The rest of the night went well from then on. The two of them kept on dancing, chatting, and kissing all night. He drove her home afterwards and was still sitting with her in his car.

"I still can't believe that you came…" he smiled, putting an arm around her.

"It was nothing, really. I had fun. For once…"

"Me too…"

The both of them giggled slightly. He looked at her again, taking in her image. He leaned into her and began to kiss her once again. His arms were around her and her arms around him. He began to stroke her back and he could feel her shiver from the feeling of intimacy. She allowed him to push her down on the seat so that he was now on top of her, still kissing. He would've kept going if she hadn't broken the kiss quickly.

"Henry…"

"Yeah?"

"Not now…I mean, my parents are like twenty feet away, probably staring out the window or something…"

He listened to her and got up immediately, allowing her to compose herself again.

"Thank you." She mumbled so only he could hear her.

"Don't mention it…"

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok…" She got out of the car and closed the door as he shouted out to her. "I love you, Nat."

All he could hear back was, "Love you too…"

Natalie was ecstatic now. It seemed like everything had just disappeared for the past three hours. And she was happy.

If only she knew what was to come…

**A/N: Awwww…how cute….!**

**So…what did you think of my rushed fluff? Lol…**

**Reviews?**

**(P.S. SMUT warning ahead!)**


	6. The Word of Your Body

**A/N: SMUT! Lots of SMUT! This chapter is rated M! For SMUT! (Why do I capitalize smut?) **

**Ok, this may seem like pointless, but it's kind of not. It's a big step in their relationship and had to be included. So yeah…a different variation on their first time, rather than my depiction (or mentioning rather) in "Better Than Before" (which, if you haven't read it, which most of you did, GO!) lol…**

**P.S. Not to sound weird or anything, but this is for ElianaMargalit cuz (via REVIEW) she told me that she would like to see some more M-rated HenNat. So…here you go!**

**Review please!**

**Disclaimer: Huh…by now I think you guys understand that I don't own N2N…**

_The Word of Your Body_

_That night in the car, right after the dance. The way that he kissed her, the way she kissed him back. It was heaven. It felt like it was meant to be… just the two of them…_

Studying was becoming increasingly harder for Henry. His eyes were glued to Natalie, who was sitting on the floor next to his bed, studying her book carefully. Ever since the dance, he'd been more and more aware of his feelings for her. He knew he loved her, and she loved him too.

Cautiously, she looked up at him confused as to why he was staring at her.

"What?" she asked him.

"Oh." He caught himself staring again and moved his eyes down to his book. "Sorry…"

"What's with the stare?"

"What? I can't stare at you?" he asked in a fake-offended tone.

"It's…kinda creepy…" She admitted, shrugging.

She went to go back and study, but he quickly blurted, "But…I was thinking…" She turned back around to look at him. "I mean, I love you, you love me…."

"I think we've already established that, Henry." She smirked with sarcasm.

"And we've been going out for, what? Over a year?"

"Let's just say a very long time, shall we?"

He sighed and tried to finish his point as easily as he could. "Don't you think that it's about time we consummated this relationship?"

"What do you mean?" She felt like she was getting his drift, but she wasn't entirely sure.

"I think we should…have sex…"

Her jaw dropped open. "_What?"_ Of all people, _Henry_ was bringing this up? The one who had resisted every sexual advance she made towards him in the past year. The one who was the good guy, who never wanted any trouble. _He_ was bringing this up?

"I-I mean…you don't have to if you don't want to. And…I don't even know if we're ready or not…I don't want to push you into something that's gonna make you uncomfortable-!"

"Henry…" She put a finger to his lips to silence him. She smiled at him and whispered sedutively, "I want to…."

"So….that's a yes?"

"Yes…"

He immediately drew closer to her, kissing her lips gently. It was so much more passionate then ever before. She pressed harder against him, now getting into full-blown making out. Both of their arms wrapped tightly around each other, securing the both of them right there. His hands were soon behind her head, pulling her closer, groping their way through her wild hair as she began to do the same.

He slowly led her to the bed before the two of them fell back upon it, resuming their previous positions. She could only feel her heart racing as his hands traveled from her head, to her shoulders, to her chest, quickly passing it to remove her shirt. She felt a little nervous as soon as his hands began to tug on its hems. He finally slipped it off leaving her tense, but still cooperating as she felt the heat of his skin as it glided over hers.

The next part happened so quickly. His lips traveled down to her neck, allowing her to breathe now. His arms wrapped around her back, his hands fumbling with her bra.

"Henry…" Her voice sounded urgent, like something was wrong.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, his lips still attached to her neck.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore…"

He pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. "Ok…that's ok…You tell me when you're ready, whenever that is. I don't care if its ten years from now…I just want you eventually…"

She tried to smile, but it didn't work. "I'm sorry…"

He softly kissed her and pulled her into a close embrace. "You don't have to be sorry…It's not your fault."

She laid her head on his chest and sighed. She'd always dreamed of being this intimate with a boy. And ever since the dance, she knew that boy was going to be Henry. She didn't know if it was his personality or his looks or the way he touched her when they kissed. But she loved him anyway.

She felt his hand slowly brush against her arm, her face, her back. It gave her chills. She remembered how good it felt when she would make out with him when she used to get drunk. It felt unbelievable…So she thought for a minute and piped up.

"Henry….I think I'm ready."

"Now?"

"Yes…right now…"

A small smile spread across the both of their faces. He resumed from where he had left off, her neck, her bra. She let him slip it off this time. She felt slightly awkward and embarrassed, showing her private places to him. But right now, she could care less. It was just him and her now. No one else. The world was about them for once.

His lips went down to her breastbone, kissing her up and down as she kissed him. She felt his hands softly making their way down her torso. She didn't make anything of it until he reached her waist. His hands were about an inch away from_ that_ spot. She sort of gasped and whimpered a little, not wanting him to touch her there.

"Hey…" he whispered calmingly. "It's just me…"

He went to try again, but she pulled away, still tense. He brought one of his hands up to her face and stroked it gently. _It's just me…It's just me…_Reluctantly, she gave in. She let him loosen the waistband of her jeans, enough for her to slip out of them. She felt his hands fall right between her legs, doing God knows what to her_._ She knew that she was never supposed to show that area to anyone and no one was allowed to touch her there. But the thing was….it felt _incredible._.._Mind-blowing..._It felt so right...

Things began to get even more steamy. Henry's clothing was now scattered on the floor with Natalie's. He kissed her again and informed her, "You ready?"

It took her a moment to respond. "Yes…"

"Ok. Here it goes."

He lowered himself onto her and she gasped immediately.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, worried about her.

"A-A little…but, I mean…Oh, _God, _Henry…"

It went on for a little while longer. She felt her heart racing the whole time, still a little nervous. But before she knew it, it was over.

* * *

She laid her head on his chest, cuddling him softly. This had to be the best part. The part at the end where everything just seems perfect. She was in too much of an ecstasy to explain it in words. She loved Henry. She'd always known that. But now…she was proving it.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I love you. So much."

"Me too…"

"You're my world, Natalie."

She scooted closer to him and just cuddled more. "And you're mine."

"Thank you. This night has been _incredible._"

"I know…and you're welcome."

He tried to get her to sleep, but she just couldn't. She was wide awake now, too busy being held in his arms to sleep.

"Get some sleep, Nat. You'll be dead tired in the morning. I know you…"

She rolled her eyes and muttered dreamily, "I know you do…I love you, Henry…"

"I love you too, Nat."

And with that the two of them fell asleep right there in each other's arms.

**A/N: Aww…cute! And SMUTy! Lol….that's a habit now…**

**Reviews anyone?**


	7. You're Gonna Bruise Too

**A/N: OK! Back to this story! I had no idea where to go with this so…yeah. This is it. A bit of drama! Aww…Poor Henry…This is an angsty-ish chapter!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it?**

_You're Gonna Bruise Too_

Natalie looked at her dorm assignment once again. She could hardly believe she'd made it this far. A freshman at Yale, majoring in music. She couldn't help but to feel proud of herself. All of her life was spent working towards this and she was here.

She slowly opened the door to find a girl her age with long, mousy brown hair unpacking a bunch of clothes. The girl looked rushed and confused, quite like Natalie. As she went to throw a pair of sweatpants into a drawer, she spotted Natalie in the doorway.

"Oh…hello…"

"Hi…"

The girl threw the pants down and went to go shake Natalie's hand. "I'm Lauren."

"Natalie."

Once they were through, Lauren plopped herself down on what appeared to be a mattress on the floor. "So, I'm guessing you're my roomie?"

"Um…yeah…I guess…"

"What's up? You sound…lost."

Natalie shook her head and soon joined Lauren on the mattress. "Well, I kind of am. I mean, I'm leaving my family, my boyfriend-"

"You have a boyfriend?" Her newfound friend asked, overly excited. "Does he go here?"

"Well, no…Boston."

"Ahh…BU…" Lauren stated. "Good school…So what are you majoring in?"

"Music. You?"

She giggled like a child and then replied, "Journalism."

"You're a big writer, then?"

She shrugged and sort of thought about her answer for a while. "Well, yeah. I guess you can say that…"

Natalie laughed a little, a bit surprised by how calmly she was behaving. Usually in these awkward situations, she would tense up, but not now. And she knew exactly why. Henry was coming over that weekend to help her settle in. She hadn't seem him in weeks, considering that his fall semester started earlier than hers. But she looked forward to it anyway.

* * *

Henry sat in his calculus class only wishing that Natalie was there to help him through it. _Why the hell do I have to take calculus anyway? I'm gonna be a stupid music teacher…_He didn't really understand his schedule. Littered with useless math and science classes, concepts that he would never use again in his life. He sighed as the professor scribbled down their assignment quickly.

_Hmmm…it **is** Friday…I could just do it at Nat's…_He'd been planning for weeks to come and visit Natalie down at Yale. He was so ecstatically excited to see her again. It had been too long for him. He missed her more than she could ever know. And he was going to make it up to her, one way or another.

* * *

It was around five o'clock on that Saturday. Natalie sat in her dorm, on her bed, a book in her hands. She skimmed it quickly and looked at her watch cautiously.

"You're still waiting for him?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah…"

"When's he gonna get here?"

"Soon, I hope…"

Lauren shrugged and sat down at the desk the two of them shared. "Is he cute?"

"Adorable. So back off…"

The two girls laughed as Natalie looked at her watch again. She started to think that he forgot…until she heard a loud knock at the door. Excitedly, she darted towards it and opened it.

There was Henry.

Without even saying anything, she flung herself into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. He gently turned her head towards him and kissed her like it would be their last time.

"I missed you so much…" she whispered between kisses.

"Me too…" His lips went down to her neck, a clear sign that he was in an intimate mood.

"Um…eew…" Lauren cringed from the desk.

Natalie blushed and pulled away from him for a moment, grabbing onto his hand and dragging him towards her friend.

"Henry, this is Lauren, my roommate. Lauren, this is Henry, my boyfriend."

The two of them shook hands but she could tell that Henry was looking forward to being with just her.

"Um…Lauren…" she cocked her head towards the door, telling her that it was time to leave.

"Oh! Right…" Waving goodbye, she left the room snickering, leaving the couple alone.

"Well…she's quite a character…" Henry pointed out.

"Yeah…you should've seen her yesterday…"

But before she could finish her statement, he pulled her close again and kissed her like he never kissed her before. It was so passionate, so…sexual.

She pulled away from him, not wanting to get into anything at the moment. He just stared at her, confused.

"What?"

"It's nothing…" She couldn't look at him until this was over.

"No…it's something. What's up?"

She sighed and sat down on her bed. "I mean, everything's so rushed…A-And I know we haven't seen each other in forever…"

"No…" He kissed her forehead gently as ever. "It's ok…Don't worry about it…"

She nodded and let him wrap his arms around her. She forgot how much she loved to be held by him. He made her feel so safe when she was in his arms. Nothing could hurt her. Absolutely nothing.

"So…how's everything been going?" he asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Pretty good, I guess…Classes start Monday…"

He brought his lips to where his hand was on her back and kissed her there. "Have fun with that…"

She shuddered and tried not to mind as she responded, "Well, you've gotta remember that I'm the one who actually likes school…"

"And you like it…why?"

"I don't know…I just do…"

He shrugged and laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He patted the empty spot next to him, waiting for her to join. But she just stayed sitting.

"What's the matter?" He asked her, sitting up again.

"N-Nothing…"

He grabbed onto her shoulders, getting a good grip. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, Henry…"

He stood up now. She could tell that he was getting a little pissed at her stubbornness. He could never look right at her when he was pissed.

"Something is up here, Nat. You're not yourself. I can't be close to you, you won't even let me kiss you." He turned away from her angrily, trying to think of what to say next. And it came to him. "You're not, like, pregnant, right?"

"What?" She stood up herself now. "No! That's…That's exactly what I'm trying to avoid…"

Dejectedly, she sat right back down on the bed, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Nat?" He went to sit next to her once again, gently draping his arm around her shoulder protectively. She kept on crying, practically collapsing into his arms. Her face was hidden in his chest, being comforted by the warmth of his embrace.

"I-I don't wanna end up like my m-mother…" she sniffled. "I-I know it's gonna happen to me…I just know it…."

"Well, I won't let it happen to you…" He kissed the top of her head and began to smooth her hair. "I promise…"

"What's that supposed to do? I mean, she was only two years older than me when it happened…she was still in school…"

"Natalie…"

"She had to drop out. They eloped….then…then he died…" She paused a moment to cry a little more, holding onto him tighter. "Then I was born…and for what? Nothing…"

"God, Nat…" He let her head rest on his shoulder and he embraced her tighter, as if he was afraid he would lose her if he let go. "You're worth so much more than that…You don't know how much you mean to me. To everyone. You're-"

"Perfect?" She pulled away from him, angrily. When will you realize, I'm _not_ perfect, Henry! I'll never _be_ perfect…."

"You're perfect enough for me…" He brought his hand to her cheek and began to stroke it gently.

She practically slapped his hand away from her face. "Will you quit that crap and just get a reality check? Perfection is impossible, ok? So enough with that fucking nonsense!"

He looked hurt. He hadn't expected her to blow up in his face like that. His hand flew to his pocket. His fingers lightly stroked a small satin box that sat inside of it.

"Ok…" That's all he said back.

"Just go…" She turned away from him, still crying silently. He watched her pitifully, the way she looked so defeated when she cried always made him feel awful.

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Natalie?"

But she pushed it away. "I said go…"

He got up to leave when he dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out the box and placing it gently next to her. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek lightly, but she pulled away. He sighed and headed out the door without saying a single word.

Natalie looked at the door as soon as he closed it shut. She was still so upset, crying and crying. She went to go lie down when her eyes spotted the little box next to her on the bed. She slowly grabbed it and held the soft little thing in her hands. She gently opened it and found a note taped to the top.

_Natalie,_

_Happy two-year anniversary! _

_Yes…I remembered…_

_I hope you like it!_

_Love you,_

_Henry_

She stared at the contents of the box with tear-filled eyes. It was a necklace. A simple silver chain, not too short, not too long. A small silver treble clef stared up at her from the center of the chain.

"Oh, God…" she muttered to herself. She cried even more as she closed the box. Why did she act the way she did? She hated herself for it now. All he wanted was to give her this, to commemorate their relationship. He just wanted to show her how much he loved her.

And she blew it.

**A/N: Awww…Poor Nat…What shall happen next? Well…I have no clue. Any ideas?**

**Reviews?**


	8. Just Too Unreal All This

**A/N: Here we go! Insane FLUFF. A bit of drama, but very very fluffy! It's so adorable! Yay HenNat!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna say it….**

_Just Too Unreal All This_

It was freezing in Connecticut this time of year. The one thing Natalie hated more than snow and heavy winter traffic was being cold. She hated how she would uncontrollably shake and shiver, her teeth chattering like she was some sort of idiot.

"What are you doing?" Lauren asked her, snapping her back into reality. They were off Christmas shopping for when they were flying home in a few days.

"Nothing…" Natalie responded, trying to remember why she zoned out in the first place. But she knew why. She couldn't stop thinking of Henry. How badly she screwed up that night.

"Well, let's go then! I still have to get my sister something. God only knows what…"

Natalie laughed quietly. She was glad about not having a sibling in a way. One less present to buy, a lot more money to save. Lauren dragged her off to some over-expensive jewelry store, where she looked around in search of a gift.

"Um, question." Natalie piped up, raising her hand like she was in school. "What the hell is a fifteen year old gonna do with diamond jewelry?"

"I'm pushing it, aren't I?"

"Um…yeah. Kind of."

Lauren shrugged and continued to look around anyway. She suddenly gasped and giggled, signaling for Natalie to come over.

"Look at this! You'll absolutely die!"

So she rushed over towards her friend only to find what she'd seen. Her eyes widened as she saw it. A little silver bass clef to match the treble clef Henry had gotten her. She wore it daily as it reminded her of him, their good times, their bad times.

"You should totally get that for him…" Lauren suggested, nudging her arm.

"Why? I mean, we haven't talked since like September….It would be so awkward…Plus, since when do guys wear jewelry?"

"Some of them do!"

"Name five."

"Akon."

"Really?"

Lauren just threw her an angry glare. "Ok, smart ass, you got me."

Natalie rolled her eyes as the two of them walked out of the store.

* * *

Henry was a mess. He was packing his things to go home for winter break. He couldn't stop thinking of Natalie. He knew it would've been best to try to talk to her, but he was too afraid to. It was months since he last saw her.

Probably to Natalie's dismay, and his own, he'd started smoking again. He knew he shouldn't have. But it was his only way out. He was actually surprised that his roommates hadn't noticed anything yet.

As he finished packing, he quickly got out his laptop and logged onto Facebook, just because he was bored. He noticed that Natalie's status was updated. _"On my way home after too many months away. Oh, what Christmas can do to a person."_

He just smiled. A huge, ecstatic, Henry-ish smile. She was going home. And so was he. Maybe this was his chance to make it up to her. Quickly logging out, he grabbed his wallet and ran outside into the cold, December air.

* * *

Lauren was off to Illinois for break, leaving Natalie alone on her plane. She wasn't really used to flying alone. Actually, she never enjoyed flying at all. She just stared out the tiny airplane window and waited to land…

After about two hours on the plane, she grabbed her bags and headed out to the terminal. She looked around for someone to pick her up, but she could hardly see anyone.

"Natalie?"

Her head shot around to where the voice had spoken. There, standing right in front of her smiling, was her father.

"Dad!" She embraced him tightly, ditching her bags for a moment.

"God, I missed you so much…"

"Me too…"

She broke the embrace quickly to retrieve her bags, soon following him out to the car.

"So, how's everything going down there?" He asked as she threw her luggage in the trunk.

"Pretty good…I'm passing all my classes."

"That's always good to know."

She smiled, hoping that he wouldn't ask her about Henry. She didn't want to tell him that she just gave up on the boy who helped her through the hardest point of her life.

"So, how are you and Henry?"

_I hate you, Karma…_she thought. "Um…well…it's complicated…"

"Uh-oh. What happened?"

"I kind of don't wanna talk about it right now…"

He shrugged and started the car engine. "Ok, then."

* * *

Henry's plane landed just an hour after Natalie's. He was so eager to get off and find her. But as soon as he exited all he found was his sister staring back at him.

"Hey…" Holly smiled, embracing her brother. She held him away from her for a moment. "You're smoking again…"

"Yeah…I kind of am…"

"Why?"

"It's a long story…"

She shrugged and grabbed one of his bags to carry out to her car. As soon as they were settled in, they began to drive off to their house.

"I heard that dad's coming over." Holly stated, hoping to cheer him up.

"Really? With Sam there?"

"In the same room…"

"Oh, God…"

The both of them laughed, only imagining what would happen that night. He felt guilty for laughing, actually. He still felt terrible about not talking to Natalie for so long.

"So, how the girlfriend doing? She's not pregnant, is she?"

"No…" He answered simply and plainly.

"That's it?"

"We've been…arguing, I guess you can say…"

"Oh…I see…"

"Yeah…I miss her…"

She smiled at him, grabbing onto his hand. "I'd call you a fool if you didn't. Now c'mon. at least act happy for them, you don't wanna blow it with Dad…"

_Like I blew it with Nat…_ "Yeah…"

And before long, they pulled into the driveway of their childhood home.

* * *

Natalie couldn't believe how happy she was to see her family again. Her father brought her mother over to see her. She could honestly say that she was happy to see her mother for once. She spent dinner telling them stories about her friends, her classes.

"So, Nat, what exactly happened with you and Henry?" Dan asked, trying to get her to delve.

"O-Oh….right."

"Oooh…What happened?" Diana asked, completely shocked after hearing that Natalie and Henry were having issues.

"Well…I mean, we just got into a fight…and he sort of stormed out and we haven't talked since then." She looked around at both of her parents' confused faces. "But everything's ok, though."

"It doesn't really seem like everything's ok." her mother piped up. "I mean, you two were inseparable in high school-"

"Well, Mom, a lot of things have changed since high school. And apparently, we just don't get along very much anymore…"

"Well, you didn't break up with him yet, did you?"

She started to remember why she couldn't stand her mother in the first place. "I didn't. But I will. Ok?"

"Don't! You'll never find another boy like Henry, you know that."

"Mom, I know what I'm doing! I can take care of myself! I don't need you to tell me what to do anymore!"

Diana just shook her head, "You're making a mistake…"

"Just…stop! Ok?" She angrily got up and grabbed her coat and shoes.

"Natalie, where are you going?" Her father asked, slightly concerned.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back." And she slammed the door shut.

* * *

It wasn't as cold here than it was at Yale. She actually didn't mind walking around in the cold, tears falling down her face. She knew one place where she was sure that no one would find her. It was a little park down the street. Her and Henry used to go there every once in a while, just to get away.

She smiled as she brushed a layer of snow off of one of the little swings. She sat herself down and back to rock back and forth.

"Nat?"

Startled, she turned around. There standing behind her was Henry.

"Natalie!"

She tried to ignore him as best she could but she had to ask. "How did you know I was here?"

"Facebook's a pretty good tool sometimes…" He said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and turned away from him nervously. "L-Look, Henry…I'm sorry, but-"

"But what?"

"I-I don't think we should be together anymore."

He just froze. He couldn't do anything else but stare. "Y-You're not serious are you?"

"I'm serious."

He could feel himself holding back tears. His hand flew to his pocket and pulled out another small jewelry box.

"Please don't be serious. _Please."_

"I-I don't know, Henry…I really don't know."

He grabbed tightly onto her hands and just kissed her, pulling her up from her perch on the swing. He could tell that she was tense, she didn't know what she wanted. He didn't want to let her go and soon his arms were around her tightly, holding her in a warm embrace. She slowly allowed her arms to weave around him as well. He kept going and going, until she pulled away from him.

But before he could even think, he held the little box forward, held her hand tightly and just asked her,

"Please, for me, just consider this?"

"Henry, what are you-?"

He dropped down onto one knee and opened the box slowly, to reveal a simple diamond ring.

"Will you marry me, Natalie?"

Both of her hands just flew to her mouth. She was stunned, absolutely stunned.

"H-Henry…"

She couldn't help but to cry. She was being such an asshole to him. She wanted to give up on him. But he refused to give up on her. He wanted her, and only her.

"Nat, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You're my world, my everything. I could never let you go like that."

"I-I'm s-so sorry…" She cried, falling into his arms. "I was such a bitch…"

"Shhh….no you weren't…You were scared. And I don't blame you. "

He held her closer to him. She couldn't believe him. Even though she hurt him, he could be perfectly fine with it. He still loved her, even if she did make mistakes.

"So….will you spend your life with me?" He asked yet again.

"Yes…I will…" She held onto him as tight as she could as the tears began again for the both of them.

Neither of them could believe what just happened. They were going to be married. They were going to be together forever.

"You don't know how much I love you…" He whispered in her ear, kissing her gently.

"You don't know how lucky I am to have you." She smiled between the tears, kissing him as well.

The two of them embraced again before heading back to Natalie's house to tell her parents the news. She was so excited to just tell everyone she knew that Henry and herself were getting married.

She loved him more right now than she had ever loved him before.

**A/N: Awwww…YAYAYAYAYAYAY! They're so adorable! They can NEVER stay mad at each other, anyway…lol**

**Reviews?**


	9. Watching His World

**A/N: Well…this one's a bit out of place…I swear this whole college thing should be over soon, then we'll get to the marriage. This one's kinda sad…Poor Lauren…**

**WARNING: Mentions of rape and drug abuse**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer:……………………………...........................**

_Watching His World_

"You're _what?"_ Lauren squealed, looking again at the ring on Natalie's finger.

"I'm getting married!" She shouted, embracing her friend tightly.

She was telling everyone the good news. Her and Henry were getting married. She was actually surprised that her parents took it so well. Her mother was purely ecstatic, almost as ecstatic as Henry was. Her father, on the other hand, wasn't too thrilled, but gave in anyway after he saw what Henry did for her.

"God, after that many months of fighting, he just happens to be in the same place at the same time and then he proposes?"

"Yeah…pretty much…"

"Dude…that's, like, Karma…."

Natalie shrugged, grabbing her laptop and logging onto Facebook. "That's Henry…"

She looked at her News Feed. Nothing new…She saw that Henry had a new addiction: Farmville. Rolling her eyes, she scrolled down until she stopped at his status update.

_Just asked the most amazing girl in the world to marry me =D_

She smiled and commented quickly. _And she said yes. ;D_

He quickly responded. _And her parents said yes…_

She seemed to forget that Lauren was even in the room. _So we're good to go, right?_

He took a moment to write something this time. _Not exactly…There's still MY parents…I think they should know. Right?_

_Uh…yeah. They should. But do I have to go?_

She could tell that he was laughing at her since he took so long to respond. _Yeah. Sorry. I know you hate my mom and all…but it'll mean a lot to me._

_Ok fine. For you. Not for her._

He added a little robot smiley face. _Thanks, Nat. How about tomorrow? I'll pick you up._

_Sounds fine to me…_

_Great! See you then. Love you._

She typed in a heart and said, _Love you too…_

She quickly logged out of Facebook and closed her laptop shut. Placing it on the desk she looked back up at Lauren. Only she was nowhere to be found.

"Lauren?" She called out. She knew that Lauren hadn't left the room. She was in here somewhere. She heard a small noise come from the bathroom. The door was closed.

Natalie knocked on it, looking for a response. "Lauren? Are you in there?" She got no response. "Lauren…Open the door." Still nothing. "Open the door or I'll open it for you."

With no response, she went and got the key from one of the drawers that they shared. She quickly unlocked the bathroom door. There was Lauren. She was practically on the floor, crying her eyes out.

Natalie knelt down next to her, placing her hand on her friend's back. "Lauren? What's wrong?" She just shook her head, not wanting to respond as Natalie began to rub her back soothingly. "What happened? You can tell me. I won't judge you, I promise." She realized how much she sounded like Henry at the moment.

But without saying a word, Lauren handed her a small white strip. It was a pregnancy test. And it was positive.

"You're pregnant?"

Lauren nodded, her back now against the small bathtub, clutching her knees to her chest. Natalie couldn't help but to feel terrible. This was exactly what she was trying to avoid. She knew what Lauren would do, too. She'd marry the father and drop out of school. Just like her mother.

"So…are you thinking of marrying him?" She asked Lauren.

"Wh-Who?"

"The father…"

Lauren shook her head violently, hugging her knees tighter. "No! Never! I could never marry that son of a bitch…"

"But he's your boyfriend. Right?"

Lauren looked up at her painfully and explained. "No. When I went home back in November…I…I was raped."

All movement in Natalie's body just stopped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "_What_? By who?"

"He was my ex-boyfriend from high school. I was talking to him online and he told me that he would be home too, so we met up, he tried to get me drunk and then…he raped me." She took a moment to just sniffle as Natalie's arms wrapped around her quickly. "I couldn't tell you. I knew you were going through a lot and I didn't want you to have to worry about me. Now look where it's gotten me…"

Natalie just held her friend close. She needed someone to comfort her now more than ever. "Don't talk like that….it wasn't your fault at all. But for now, let's worry about this baby and let's worry about you. Are you ok?" Lauren nodded and whimpered pitifully. "Do you think you'll be ok by yourself? I've gotta go meet Henry's parents tomorrow."

She nodded again. "Uh-huh. I'll be fine…Thank you…so much…"

"Shhh…it's ok. It's nothing. We'll talk about it when I get back. But right now, go get some sleep. You need it."

She nodded and hugged Natalie one last time before she ran off to bed.

* * *

Henry came at about eight in the morning the next day. He came in to help Natalie with her bags when he stumbled across Lauren who wasn't her usual perky self. She weakly smiled at him and went on with her day. he knew something was up.

As soon as he had gotten all of Natalie's stuff into his car, they headed off. He knew that he probably shouldn't ask her what was wrong with Lauren, but he just had to.

"So…what's up with Lauren today?" He asked, regretting more and more.

"Oh. Right." She started uncomfortably. "She's…um…pregnant."

"She is?"

"Yeah…she was raped."

He could tell that she was rather upset with this. It could've been her. He remembered telling her that when she was on her drug kick. _You were this close to being raped or something…_

"I'm sorry…"

"Me too…I feel terrible for her."

"Yeah…"

But before she knew it, his arm was around her, holding onto her securely, her head was on his shoulder, and he kissed her gently on the cheek.

"But…I don't even know why I'm so upset about it. I mean, I should be happy right now. I'm getting married…but I'm just…worried about her."

"Welcome to my world…" He said with a smirk. "I used to feel like that about you all the time. I used to wonder if you were even gonna make it home or not. And when you used to call me to get you. I'd act like I was angry so you'd listen. But I was terrified. I was so scared to go and see what the damage was every night, if you got too drunk to walk or too stoned to think straight.

"And then you'd realize what you did and you'd cry. I can't stand watching you cry. It hurts me. All you really needed then was someone to look out for you. Someone to help you through the bad things. And the good things, like us. That's what Lauren needs right now. She needs you to be there for her."

By now Natalie had tears streaming down her face. She never knew he cared that much…All that time she just thought he was being stupid and clingy. He didn't want to see her hurt, he wanted to see that she was safe. And now…she appreciated him for it.

"Ok…"

The rest of the trip she was silent. She was too busy trying to think of ways to help her friend as well as impress Henry's parents. She was so overwhelmed by everything: Henry's proposal, Lauren's pregnancy, Mrs. Davis' reaction as soon as Henry told her they were getting married. She knew it would all be bad.

"Nat? We're here."

She inhaled deeply and got out of the car only to be face-to-face with Henry's mother.

**A/N: Duhn, duhn, duhn! What will happen next? You'll just have to wait for me to write the next chapter!**

**Lol…**

**Reviews?**


	10. Totally Fucked

**A/N: I'VE UPDATED!**

**Ok…I'm giving up on the "Word of Your Body" titles…Now it's just plain old Spring Awakening titles…This one's awesome…**

**Enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE!**

_Totally Fucked_

Natalie sighed as Henry knocked on the door while holding her hand tightly. It was a few seconds before his sister Holly went to answer it. She smirked as she saw the couple hand-in-hand.

"Well, hello there, sis…" She smiled brightly, hugging Natalie. Natalie and Holly always seemed to get along. If there was one thing they didn't agree on, it was Henry.

Natalie threw him a confused stare. "You told her?"

"She forced it out of me…" he admitted walking into the house. "You didn't tell Mom, right?"

"No." Holly said, shrugging. "Not unless you wanted me to…"

He rolled his eyes at her and went to take Natalie to the living room. But he was terribly surprised to see an older man sitting in there watching the football game. His face looked kind, his gaze soft. Natalie recognized him as the man from Henry's old family photo he had shown her a few years ago. It was his father.

"Dad?" He asked, mentally face-palming. "What are you doing here?"

The man looked up from the game quickly. "I heard you were coming over. Wanted to see you." His gaze traveled to Natalie now. "And is this your girlfriend?"

"Natalie…" She muttered, holding her hand out to him.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you. Henry's only told us so much about you."

She threw Henry a small subtle smirk and replied, "Oh, I bet he did…"

He gave her a small smile and kissed her gently. She couldn't help but to smile herself, momentarily breaking the kiss, but they worked around it. She hadn't felt this happy since he proposed…She loved him so much…

"Um…Is the PDA really necessary, folks?" Holly interrupted, pulling to two apart.

"What if I said it was?" Henry replied with a challenging look on his face.

"Then I'd have to kill you…" She rustled his somewhat neat hair as he pushed her away angrily. Natalie looked on and smiled. Sometimes she wished for that sibling relationship, wondering what it would've been like if her brother was alive. Would she have the same chemistry that Henry and Holly had? Or would it be completely different?

"Is Mom here?" He asked his father, still trying to push his sister away.

"She's upstairs…Go say hello."

So quickly, him and Natalie ran up the stairs to find his mother. They had so many memories in this place. It was their first kiss, the time he told her he loved her, countless study dates, their first time having sex together, and now they were about to tell everyone they were getting married. All in the same place.

They finally stumbled across her straightening up his old room. He knocked on the already open door to get her attention. She just gasped and looked around to see who had knocked.

"Henry? What are you doing home? You're not failing, are you?"

He shook his head and responded, "No. Not failing…But I…" He looked over at Natalie for a moment. "_We_ have some news…"

"She's not pregnant, is she?"

"No!" Henry blushed brightly. Did she know that they'd been 'doing it?' "No…just come downstairs…"

He grabbed Natalie's hand tightly, nervously. His mother quickly followed the two of them downstairs and into the living room where her ex-husband sat. She cautiously took a seat next to him as Henry and Natalie remained standing, not knowing what else to do.

"Well…" Henry started, unsure of where to go with it. "Me and Nat have been going out for over two and a half years now…and we love each other very, _very_ much…And we already talked to her parents and they're cool with it…"

"With what?" Mrs. Davis asked eagerly. "Henry, what are you trying to say?"

"We're getting married."

His parents both just froze. "_What?"_ They said in unison, Mr. Davis' tone a lot brighter than his ex-wife's.

"We talked it over and we're both ready to commit to each other."

"But you're so…young…" Mrs. Davis protested. Henry didn't like the way this was going. He knew already that his mother didn't approve.

"Yeah, I know, Mom, but we're in love and that's all that matters to us."

"You're not even through with your first year of college! Now you expect to-!"

"Oh, give it a rest, Margaret!" Mr. Davis had interrupted, yelling now.

Henry looked absolutely mortified by now. Natalie could tell. His face had turned a bright red in embarrassment.

"What?" She yelled back at him. "You think it's wrong that I care about our son?"

"No! But this has nothing to do with you! Stay out of his business-!"

"Kind of like you?" Everything in the room stopped when she said that. "When were you ever there for him, William? When?"

Mr. Davis remained silent. The only movement in the room was Holly shifting uncomfortably in her seat and everyone else's shallow breathing.

"I think you should leave…" Mrs. Davis whispered to her ex-husband.

"And you accuse me of never being here? The one time that I am, you're kicking me out? And you wonder why he turned out the way he did?"

At this point Henry couldn't take it anymore. Their fighting had driven him to a breaking point. And he just exploded.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He shouted to his father angrily. "The way I turned out? How would you know? You were never there…" His mother was about to make a remark but he cut her off. "And you. You never cared! You ignored me all those years! I could've killed myself and you never would've noticed!"

The both of his parents remained silent. He continued to rant, "Once again, you're ruining everything! You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Natalie didn't want to marry me after what you two did just now."

Natalie, who had been silent the whole time, stepped up towards him and held onto his hand again. "Henry, I-"

But he pulled his hand out of her grasp, shaking his head angrily. Without saying a word, he stormed from the room, darting up the stairs. All that everyone downstairs could hear was the door to his room slamming shut.

It was pure silence again. Natalie still stood standing. She wanted so badly to tell his parents off, but she only knew it would make things worse.

"I-I'll go talk to him…" she muttered quietly, following his trail to his room.

* * *

She was terrified to open the door. Should she be subtle or straightforward? Would it help or hurt him more? So, she gently knocked on the door and opened it slowly. He laid on his old bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"What?" he muttered angrily.

"It's me." She stated like he didn't know it already. "Just wanted to make sure you were ok…"

"Well, I'm not ok…"

She walked into the room, quietly closing the door behind her. She headed towards him, slowly climbing into bed next to him when she got there. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, holding onto him tightly.

"I still wanna marry you, you know…" she said, her voice muffled.

"Why would you? I mean, my family's fucked up…"

She looked up and reminded him, "So is mine…Mine's even worse…"

"I'm really starting to doubt that…"

"Who cares about our families? I'm marrying you because I love you, Henry. Not because of our stupid fucked up families."

He smiled slightly and kissed her forehead gently. "I'm sorry I got so worked up…I mean I've been through this my whole life…And I didn't want you to see that…I just wanted to be-"

"Normal?" He nodded and she got his drift all to easily. "Me too."

He brought his hand gently up to her face, cupping her cheek and looking straight into her eyes. They understood each other now even more than they had originally. He took a moment to think, but he soon pressed his lips passionately against hers. Her hands snaked through his hair now as his went down a different route.

She stopped him immediately, removing his hands from her. "Not now…I mean, your parents are downstairs…"

"Do I give a damn?" He smirked, kissing her again.

She pushed him away from her lovingly. "Henry…"

"C'mon… You got me all sappy for nothing…" he teased. But he kissed her once again. "I love you so much…I'm sorry I let this get in the way…"

She let him kiss her this time. "Don't worry about it…it's done…"

He quickly took her into his arms and let her head rest on his shoulder while he held her in a loving embrace. Little did she know that she would stay there all night.

**A/N: Awwwww!**

**Reviews?**


	11. Only Hymns Upon Your Lips

**A/N: I'm baaaack! Sorry haven't updated in forever…too many things to work on. Anywho…I hope you guys like it!**

**CHAPTER RATED M! For safety not TOO graphic…nothing at all as intense as chapter 6. But c'mon. they're getting married. What else would they be doing? REVIEW PLEASE!**

_Only Hymns Upon Your Lips_

Natalie sighed as she looked once more at her perfect, pure white wedding dress in the mirror. She couldn't believe that she had come this far. And she would've never thought it would be with Henry, either.

She remembered thinking of her wedding day ever since she was a little girl. She'd marry the perfect boy. A prince, perhaps. He'd sweep her off her feet and out to the beautiful carriage where the horses that matched her dress would take them off to their honeymoon.

Luckily for her, though, Henry was no rich prince. She was perfectly happy with what she had. She didn't want some fairytale wedding where everyone would cheer and cry and everything. She just wanted normal. That's all she ever wanted.

She stood in the lobby of the overly-huge church, waiting for her cue to start. She had been watching bridesmaid after bridesmaid walk forward, when suddenly, one came up to her, tapping her shoulder. It was Lauren, who was already in her seventh month of pregnancy.

"Hey, good luck." she whispered, throwing her a smile that she hadn't seen in ages.

"Thanks….now go! We don't want you screwing up the whole wedding."

"Yeah…that's your job…"

Lauren laughed silently and walked out down the aisle. Natalie took a deep breath in as her father came to join her in the lobby.

"You ready?" he asked her, grabbing onto her hand.

"Yeah."

"You look beautiful, Nat."

She smiled at him, a wordless thank you, as they soon began down the aisle. _Beautiful…_she thought to herself. _I look beautiful. So Henry isn't lying to me…_They finally had got to the altar where Henry stood, smiling at her. She knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to just kiss her and tell how beautiful she looked and just shout out to the world that in just thirty short minutes, this would be his wife.

So she thought it to be perfectly acceptable that when it came time for the vows, that she was nervous. She joined Henry back up on the altar.. He grabbed onto her hand, which was shaking uncontrollably. But it seemed to stop as soon as his skin made contact with hers. They both just smiled at each other and recited the traditional vows. _In sickness and in health, for better or for worse…_ seemed like the story of their lives together.

"Do you, Henry Davis, take Natalie Goodman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He smiled at her, retraining himself from shouting 'hell yes!'

"And do you, Natalie Goodman, take Henry Davis Davis to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She smiled right back at him, as he squeezed her hand tightly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may-"

But before the old priest could even finish the statement, Henry had pulled Natalie closer to him and kissed her. He tried to keep the passion level down a bit, considering that they were in a church, but it just didn't seem to work.

Natalie couldn't believe how far they'd come. From when they first met in the seventh grade until now. From being just friends, to typical boyfriend and girlfriend, to a legitimate couple, to husband and wife. She never would've guessed all those years ago that this would be her Mr. Right. Her perfect someone. They pulled away from each other and smiled. This was it. They were finally together.

* * *

The reception was being held at some fancy hall that Henry's mom had rented out. It hardly fit all the people who showed up, mostly friends of the couple. And of course there were the typical family members, their parents, some aunts and uncles, and siblings.

As soon as Natalie walked through the door, she was bombarded by a giant bear hug, from none other than Holly.

"There she is!" she shouted only hugging Natalie tighter. "Welcome to the family, sis."

"Thanks, Holly…" She tried to squirm away from her now sister-in-law's hug, but it wouldn't work.

"Really, Holly? Trying to suffocate her already?" Henry chimed in, taking Natalie into his own arms, kissing her again.

"Yeah…you caught me…" She soon dragged Henry into the same choking embrace. "Aww, I still can't believe that my baby brother got married before me. If my damn fiancé would set a date…"

Henry struggled to escape from his sister's embrace, practically shouting, "Since when do I care about your problems?"

"Since now."

To the couple's relief, however, they were called over by a table full of old friends, leaving Holly alone. They went to go and sit down, chatting with the friends they hadn't seen since high school.

"So, how come you never told me you two were engaged?" Natalie's old friend Julie asked, looking the couple over a few times.

"I dunno…we never really got around to it, I guess." Natalie explained. "I mean, we were really busy with this."

"Well, you told me," Lauren boasted to the rest of the table.

"That's because I live with you."

"Ooh…is she your lesbian lover?" Their friend Ray asked, nudging Natalie's arm.

"Oh my God," Ray's sister Abbey began. "You are such an idiot! You don't ask people that!"

"What? She could be!"

"Yeah, if she was I'd be pretty shit out of luck…" Henry muttered quietly, causing the whole table to laugh.

"She's my roommate from college, you immature jackass…" Natalie explained, before suddenly Lauren leaned over and whispered something into her ear. She paused for a moment and then whispered to Henry, "I'll be right back. I have to go talk with my lesbian lover."

So Lauren led her out into the hallway, Julie and Abbey following. They made sure they were alone and Lauren started.

"Ok… you remember the stuff we gave your for your shower?"

"Yeah, it was great, guys. Really. Thanks."

"We have something else…"

"Wha-?"

Julie quickly handed Natalie a little envelope and quickly advised her to open it. Inside she found two plane tickets, leaving for New York City at the end of the week.

"Oh, guys, you didn't…" Natalie's eyes were about to overflow with tears.

"Yes, we did!" Julie chimed happily, hugging her best friend. "Everything's paid for, the plane, the hotel-"

"The Ritz-Carlton." Abbey added brightly.

"You booked us a room at the Ritz?" Natalie shouted, her hands flying over her mouth in shock. "And you bitches didn't tell me?"

"Surprise!" Lauren cheered quickly hugging Natalie like old times as the other two girls joined in. "Oh, right…" She pushed the other girls off her as she went through her purse and handed Natalie a little box. "These are for Henry."

She started blankly down at the box, and then back up at her friend. "A box of condoms? Really?"

"Hey, you'll be getting it on tonight, why not be safe."

She rolled her eyes and hugged her friends once again, perfectly ecstatic at this moment, wishing this day would never end…

* * *

But oh, was she glad when it did. Henry and Natalie had returned to their little apartment that they had just moved into a few months ago. He had picked her up and carried her inside, placing her gently onto their bed, as she giggled at him. He quickly closed the door and went to lay next to her.

"Mrs. Natalie Davis…." she muttered quietly. "God, that sounds so weird!"

"No it doesn't…it sounds perfect…" He leaned over and kissed her more passionately than ever before. He began to twist his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

Until she pulled away, sitting up for a moment. "I should really get out of this dress…"

"Well, I'll help you…" he said with devious smirk, kissing her neck and her shoulder as he began to slowly untie the back of her dress. It loosened up quickly as he slid it off of her, leaving her only in a skimpy slip and her bra, both of which he immediately tried to take off.

With sudden realization, she giggled and bent down to get to her purse, picking up the box that Lauren had given her. She handed them to Henry and laid back down on the bed.

"What the hell?" He asked, laughing.

"It's from Lauren. She wants you to use them."

"Well, great…They'll be gone in a flash…"

She laughed too as he went in to kiss her, this time suspending himself on top of her. She began to help him take off his own clothing as he finished hers. And before long, the floor was littered with clothes. She was surprised how fast they started off. But she didn't mind….she thought it was wonderful. Although she missed that rush she got from knowing that she was doing something bad. Now, she got a new one. A rush from knowing that Henry loved her this much.

A little later, the two of them sat heavily breathing together in each other's arms. She could hear their heartbeats as they synced together, beating in a perfect rhythm. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her again, burying her face in his chest.

"I love you so much…" she mumbled from her perch, kissing his bare chest.

"And I love you more." he smiled and kissed her forehead, now wrapping his own arms around her protectively. "You're my world…my everything…"

"And you're mine too…" She quickly nudged him to turn onto his back and he did, as she laid her head on his chest, being surrounded by his comforting warm embrace.

He smiled as he watched her slowly fall asleep, being comforted by the rising and falling of his chest. He brushed a few strand of stray hair from her face and kissed her gently. She was perfect.

"Good night, Mrs. Davis…"

**A/N: Awwww! I love HenNat….=D**

**Reviews?**


	12. Just Another Day

**A/N: I'm back again! And the titles have switched to…N2N now? Idk where the titles are coming from…But yeah!**

**Ok! Sooo….a Nat birthday story! **

**Thanks to ElianaMargalit for the plot twist!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

_Just Another Day_

Natalie couldn't believe that it had already been five months since her wedding. It seemed like it was just yesterday. They'd cherish every little moment they spent together. She loved him so much. More than she ever had loved him before.

Henry had made such great sacrifices for her already. He transferred schools to one not too far from Yale, so that they would still be living together and Natalie could still get the education she needed.

They came home from class one Friday afternoon, both realizing the same thing. Tomorrow was Natalie's birthday. Now one thing Natalie hated was how hyped up everyone would always get over birthdays. She lived through a whole childhood without any huge birthday parties…well, except for one.

It was her fifth birthday. The party ended in disaster, her mother fucking up the whole thing. But she learned that no one really gave a damn about her birthday. No cake, no presents, not even any acknowledgement. It was just another day.

That is, until she met Henry.

"Hey," he called as she walked through the door, throwing her pile of books to the floor. "Come here real quick."

He was in the kitchen-ish part of the little apartment. And she knew when he was cooking to stay clear. But she came over anyway, hopping onto the counter next to him, "Yeah?"

"Get off." He scolded, picking her up from the counter, kissing her quickly and setting her back on her feet, to her amusement. "Anyway…I was meaning to ask you what kind of cake you wanted for tomorrow."

"Really? You have to ask?" She teased, walking back over to her books. "Henry Davis doesn't even know his own wife…"

"Shut up…" he shouted back, trying to suppress a giggle. "Chocolate cake and vanilla icing. There. You happy now?"

She made her way back over to him, kissing his cheek. "Perfect…" She sat and watched him for a little bit, but got bored quickly as she strolled over to the couch, falling onto it messily. "Holy crap…" she thought out loud.

"What?"

"I'm gonna be twenty tomorrow…"

"So?"

"So?" She rolled her eyes at him and just started examining her nails. "I feel so old!"

"Hey, watch it…" He scolded again, walking over to her. "I'll let you know that twenty feels no different from nineteen…well, a little, but you know what I mean."

"Can't say that I do…" She giggled. She hated the few months that Henry was two years older than her, the couple of months between their birthdays. He was born a whole year before her so it would always happen. He'd always tease her because she'd be freaking out about her age and he'd give her this mini life lesson.

He took a seat next to her, his arm around her shoulder. "Who really cares? Age is just a number…it means nothing…And besides," he leaned in closer to her, whispering into her ear, "You'll always be that same sexy, fierce girl to me." He leaned in further and kissed her right on the lips, passionately.

"You think I'm sexy?" she asked, between kisses.

"Of course…" he mumbled as she smiled against the kiss. He pushed her down onto the couch so that he was now on top of her, kissing her as passionately as before. She could feel his fingers running through her hair, getting caught in the various tangles. His free hand took the alternate route, moving downward. She couldn't believe how spontaneous this was. He usually never did this so suddenly. But just as she was beginning to feel the smallest bit of bliss, he pulled away from her, smirking evilly.

"What the hell?" She asked, pulling him closer again.

"Preview for tomorrow night." He smirked again as she pushed him off of her.

"Can't we just wait until midnight? It'll be my birthday then…"

He shook his head and walked back over to the kitchen. "Uh, no. You were born at nine in the morning. You don't turn twenty until then."

She just froze as she composed herself once again. "How do you know what time I was born?"

"Your mom told me once…"

She giggled, walking back over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him gently, resting her head on his shoulder as she watched him.

She absolutely couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Natalie woke up wearily the next morning. She looked over at the clock next to her bed. 9:00 exactly. _Look at that…_she thought. _Exactly twenty years old…._ She turned over, going to wake up Henry, but when she looked next to her, he was gone. She looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be seen in the room.

All of the sudden, she heard his voice coming from the main room. "Nat! C'mere…I have a surprise…."

She smiled and quickly got up from the bed, darting out of her room. She soon found Henry sitting at the kitchen table, breakfast already made, a large box in his hands.

"What the hell is all this?" She asked as he got up to kiss her.

"Happy birthday."

She just shook her head, giggling. She quickly took a seat across from him at the table, piling food onto her plate. She ate quickly, eager to see what was in the box. He just smiled as he handed it to her and watched her quickly unwrap it.

Her eyes just lit up as she saw what was inside. She carefully unfolded it and held it up for her to see. It was a dress, a beautiful, knee-length blue dress. She couldn't help but to thin that it looked exactly like the one she wore to the spring dance when her and Henry started going out.

"Oh, Henry…it's beautiful…"

He just smiled, feeling proud of himself. "I thought you'd like it…"

"Thank you…" she got up from her seat and went over to kiss him. But as she was about to pull away, he pulled her closer again, kissing her even harder. He snaked his arms around her, so that she was about half of a centimeter away from him. His lips moved down towards her neck as his hands began to explore the body they knew so well. He loved her. And he was going to show her just how much he meant it.

That is, is her phone didn't start ringing. The two of them sort of backed up from each other as she went to go answer her phone.

"Hello?"

"Nat? It's Lauren!"

She rolled her eyes and she mouthed 'I'll be back.' "Hey! What's up? How's the baby?"

"He's fine…" Lauren said, obviously tired from taking care of a screaming baby by herself for three months straight. "But…I called to say happy birthday!"

"Thanks…I appreciate it."

"You're welcome…So…how's everything with you and your man?"

Natalie just laughed as she said, "It's going well. He's gonna, you know…do something special for my birthday tonight…"

Lauren mocked her, giggling. "Oooh…scandalous…"

"Yeah, and I…." but her voice trailed off. She was suddenly feeling sick. Nauseous sick. She quickly sat down on the bed, clutching her upset stomach. "Oh, God…I think I'm gonna p-puke…"

"You ok?"

"I-I dunno….I usually don't throw up…"

Then Lauren spoke the words that she was most afraid of. "You're not, like, pregnant, are you?"

Natalie just froze in place. She couldn't be pregnant…she couldn't be! They weren't ready for a baby…they just got married! She thought about it though…it seemed highly reasonable…Everything was right. Maybe she _was_ pregnant…

"I…I don't know…Maybe…"

"Well, at least you're married…Don't worry about it. You'll be fine! Look, I gotta go. The baby's crying again…See you, Nat. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks…bye…"

She hung up the phone and just looked around the room. She couldn't be pregnant…

* * *

She snuck out of the house quickly to see if she could snag a pregnancy test from the little convenience store down the street. She was successful. She quickly ran to the bathroom, hoping nothing would show up…but of course, with her luck….

She just groaned and walked out of the bathroom, carrying the test with her. She found Henry, who was in their room on his laptop, sending some emails. She sheepishly walked into the room, going to sit next to him.

She sort of whispered, "Um…Henry?"

He looked up at her quickly. "Yeah?"

"Um…well, how do I put this…it seems as though I'm giving _you_ a present today…"

"What?"

"I…um…we're not gonna be alone much longer."

"What do you-? Oh, God…."

She just nodded, knowing that he understood her. "I'm pregnant."

He just embraced her tightly, absolutely ecstatic. "Nat, that's great!"

"I guess it is…"

He kissed her happily and just mused, "Can you believe it? We're gonna be parents! We're gonna have a kid…Aren't you excited?"

She smiled, watching how happy he was. She guessed it wasn't so bad. "Yes. I am."

He kissed her again and held her close, whispering, "I love you so much…"

She just smiled, hopeful for this baby.

How bad could one baby be, anyway?

**A/N: You spoke too soon, Nat…lol**

**Reviews?**


End file.
